Daylight's Demise Twilight, sorta Chapter Five
by Mind.Caster
Summary: After what happened previously Edward faces the truth that the Volturi are back, and Nikki might not be safe. And maybe he's right.


_**Chapter Five**_

_Nikki's Point of View_

The pain in my arm was suddenly limited, it didn't seem like my arms were going to break off just because of that pain. It had been decreasing since I gotten into the car, but I suddenly was feeling better.

Edward pulled over to the side of the road and turned off then engine, his golden eyes were set on me and his quiet perfect face seemed almost scared. And if he was—then I should be. But I didn't know why, I hadn't the slightest clue, I shared what I knew then I was overwhelmed with a throbbing that raced through my entire body, racking my body with pain and starting to rewriting my mind with doubt.

He took a deep breath and slid into the back and took my "bitten" arm into his icy hands, and instantly it felt better. The cold seeped through my jacket sleeve and to my skin which almost made me shudder, ever so lightly his hand moved to my forearm and parted the little rip in my jacket more, then his eyes widened and he looked up and me. He blinked twice and looked back down at the little hole. He tugged my arm, closing the small space left between us. Abruptly he dropped my arm and gained more distance. After another moment of awkwardness he took my arm into his hands and looked back to where the cut was. Finally he let out a sigh and looked at me his golden eyes deep and peaceful. Cautiously I allowed myself to enter his mind only to be flooded with his questions.

_Where is the cut? The bite mark is gone, her skin is clear but the rip is still in the jacket. Dry—irresistible—blood was still on her arm. What happened?_ I looked into his eyes for a long moment so he was the one that had to look away again, I listened in, _she has the same brown eyes. Exactly the same; deep brown, warm and welcoming._ I held my breath for a moment; he looked back up sensing my distaste.

_Welcoming…_

He moved closer for a moment, but once his hand touched my hand—where as a normal human would leave a warm feeling—his icy fingers made my skin tingle once he pulled his hand back after only a moment.

"Ah—you most have healed—the cut is gone—the poison—it must be gone…" he stammered, I nodded, "Yup. It's in the whole 'were-wolf' blood thing—I hope you figured out by now," I smiled wickedly for a moment, then I saw a flash of anger set in his eyes. I slid into my expressionless state and stared at him. I had forgotten about the whole "we hate you, you hate us we are mortal enemies and your dad will like you if he finds you with a vamp" thing.

Apparently reading my thoughts he shook his head and looked past me, "I don't hate you, personally just your dad a little," _maybe your mom, _rang in my head. Ouch, usually I would take defense but I couldn't find a comeback or anything rude to say about his family and himself. God could I actually like him? A vampire the one I'm supposed to hate? Never talk to, never look at, or go out of my way just to talk to him. And here I was probably blushing completely red, why was I so betrayed by my teen-age girl habits?

_Edward's Point of View_

I am going crazy.

Crazy, crazy, crazy. Here sits _Bella's _daughter, dark eyes, and intense attraction. Then she showed that part of _Jacob, _high temper, black hair, and graceful. Unlike Bella.

"I'm sorry, no I don't hate your family we just have…issues…" I sided with; I could tell her flicker of anger once I mentioned that I didn't like her father and her mother—because she had broken my non-beating heart. But now the Volturi could possibly be after her—thinking she was Bella. At that moment there was a knock on the window, and Nikki's eyes shot to the window. Crap.

"Edward, we need to talk." The blood-red eyes threw a long glance at Nikki then back to me. Aro.

Nikki just nodded and leaned back against the side of the car. I stared at her for a moment then back at Aro. I quickly escaped the confined space of the car; it still felt too dangerous to be near her. Right when I stepped out into the open Aro looked furious.

"What are you going to tell another human? You didn't even turn the last one. Since you unraveled the work I sent the others to do you either turns her _now _in front of me or I kill her _now _myself." He snapped his eyes not on me anymore just stuck to her thinking of the many ways to kill her.

_Kill me? _Sounded in my head. I kept myself from showing any emotion but was almost surprised she dare enter the mind of Aro, though of course she would, that's just her.

_That won't happen, _I thought back; feeling her distrust, or just fear. And in a moment Aro was sitting next to her. I ran to the door but I heard the click. It was locked. Crap.

_Nikki's Point of View_

Paying the vampire next to me little attention I shot a look at Edward, _I'm sorry, I'll get him out. _I almost nodded but I just looked back at Mr. Red-Eye, his eyes weren't as threatening as I could be. I showed no emotion or no care, "You wanna leave?" I said in a bored tone. He just looked at me and shook his head, "I'm sorry, my dear. But there is only two solutions to this, and something tells me you won't like either of them," he paused and held out his hand, "Do you mind?" I looked at him for a moment giving off the "_you're crazy" _vib. He picked up fast and cleared his thoughts, "I suppose Edward had told you by now that he can read minds. So can I only I have to touch you for at least a moment—then I can hear every thought you've had," he said it like he has spoke many times before. I looked at the window for a moment at Edward who had back away to break the window I assumed.

"Touch me and your regret it," I hissed through my teeth narrowing my eyes. He laughed for a moment and then he became serious again.

"Not a friendly one are you?" he asked cocking his head like a lost puppy. I almost raised my hand to slap him but I froze before I could even remotely raise a finger. I turned away and looked back at the window and slammed my eyes shut as Edward's fist slammed into the glass. It shattered immediately and glass flew everywhere, I covered my face guarding it with my arms. A sudden pain struck my in the right arm as glass struck me. Blood dripped down my forearm and began to stain my jacket. The vampire's eyes widened and a blood thirsty grin appeared on his face and one thought echoed deeply in my head.

_She's a goner. _


End file.
